Servi Vitam
by Kakarots-Frying-Pan
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 UPDATED* (Yaoi J/K, Y/Y, B,R) Set in Acient Egypt, Jou is an abused slave to his father when Yugi befriends him and he is taken in by the High Priest Seto Kaiba. Dark fic with mentions of rape and child abuse
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I can kick and scream all I want and yet they still won't let me own not even one character of Yu-Gi-Oh! ::pouts:: So I've decided to clone Jou ^_^ YAY!  
  
Katsuya-clone: Um. ::sweat drop::  
  
K-F-P: Yep, that's right, I own you buddy boy ^_^  
  
Katsuya-clone: ::gulp:: help?  
  
K-F-P: You mean you don't wanna be wit me? ::pouts::  
  
Katsuya-clone: Um..  
  
K-F-P: WAHHHHHHHHH! ::cries and runs off::  
  
Katsuya: NO WAIT, COME BACK! ::chases after K-F-P:: I DIDN'T MEAN IT I SWEAR!  
  
K-F-P: ::glomps Katsuya:: REALLY! ^_^  
  
Katsuya-clone: Wow, you cancers have really weird mood swings ::sweat drop::  
  
K-F-P: Well I think it's about time I start writing this story, ne?  
  
Katsuya-clone: Yep ^_^  
  
K-F-P: But first let me explain a few things ^_^ Yugi is Yami's personal servant (he's higher than a slave) Also I like Katsuya better than the name Jounouchi so I'm going to keep that his first name ^_^ So when people talk to him it will be Katsuya, but when I talk about him in the paragraphs I'll refer to him as Jou b/c it's easier than having to type Katsuya all the time. Last but not least they all live in Ancient Egypt where Yami is the Pharaoh and Seto is the High Priest. Ok now on with the fic.  
  
Warning: This is a yaoi (my first time writing one) and there will be mentions of rape, child abuse, and maybe a lemon (considering I've never written a lemon before) ::blushes as she finishes typing the warning::  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"No father please!" A young boy of age six pleaded with his father. The man's only response was to yank his golden tresses harder he ripped the young boy's clothes from his tiny, trembling body. The boy was now crying harder than he ever had before.  
  
"Stop crying, ya damn mutt!" The man back handed the small child across the face hard enough to send him to the ground with a soft thud. The boy whimpered in pain as the man kicked him in the ribs. Then the man started molesting the small child. The molesting shortly turned into brutal rape.  
  
Anytime the boy would cry out in pain or whimper in the slightest, the sadistic bastard also known as the boy's father would hit him in the ribs or backhand him across the face. Soon the boy fell silent, falling into the unconscious realm of nightmares.  
  
From that day forward, for six years, the boy was beaten and raped countless times by his father. Not to mention his father had many friends whom also brutally raped, molested, and beat him. He became a mute after the third raping, refusing to speak to anyone.  
  
One hot day in Egypt while the boy, now twelve, was working in the fields a small boy with hair of three colors came tumbling into him. The boy, though small he was, knocked into him with such force both boys fell to the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" The shorter boy apologized as he stood up. He offered his hand to help the taller boy stand, but he flinched and looked at the other boy confused, "I'm not gonna hurt you, my name's Yugi." The short boy, now known as Yugi, chirped.  
  
The blonde looked even more confused now, this boy didn't want to hurt him? That was a first, he took in the boys looks. He was short and thin, maybe about 4'6; he had big innocent violet-colored eyes, and his hair consisted of gold bangs, with black hair and red tips. He was wearing lose fitting clothing, yellowish with gold thread intertwined in it. He also wore an arm band, gold with a small ruby in it. The arm band represented him being a servant, and the jewel showed he was a personal servant. This caused the blonde to wonder where the smaller boy's master was.  
  
The boy looked about his age and didn't seem very threatening so he took the offered hand, hesitantly. Yugi cocked his head to the side quizzically, "What's your name?" he chirped. The boy didn't respond, he had forgotten how to use his voice six years ago. Instead he just looked to the ground in shame.  
  
"What's the matter?" The little one asked. The blonde looked up, just in time to see his father come storming out of the hut in a fit of rage. His eyes widened in fear and he started to back up, pulling Yugi with him.  
  
"What's wro.?" Yugi was cut off as the boy shoved him to the ground taking the hit from his father. The blow was actually meant to hit Yugi for talking to the man's son, but the boy got in the way.  
  
"Didn't I tell you there was work to be done?" The man hissed in anger as he struck the boy again, "No quite trying to make friends and get to work, mutt!" He seethed as he threw his son to the ground harshly, "And you." He turned to Yugi, "Stay away from Katsuya, he has many chores to be done." He sneered. He turned back to his son, yanked him to his feet and drug him into the small hut.  
  
Now it was Yugi who looked confused. He heard his grandfather calling him, so he took off in that direction.  
  
"Grandpa!" He leapt into the old man's arms, "Guess what?" He chirped.  
  
"Yes Yugi?" The old man smiled kindly.  
  
"I made a new friend, his name is Katsuya!" The small boy chirped, "He doesn't speak though." He tilted his head with a confused/thoughtful expression on his face. The old man chuckled at the cuteness of it.  
  
"Well then, how did you learn his name?"  
  
"Some man called him Katsuya."  
  
"Oh.. Well we should probably be getting back to Yami now, he's probably looking for us." Yugi nodded and the two walked off in the direction of there master.  
  
~A weak later~  
  
Jou, also known as Katsuya, was walking through the market place. He didn't get to come through here very often, but once in a while his father would send him out here to pick up a few things.  
  
"Well hello there Katsuya." Came a husky voice from behind the small boy. Jou whirled around finding the owner of the voice. He found a man, one of his father's friends, staring at him hungrily. The man was on the tall side, with shoulder length silver/lavender hair and brown eyes. He always dressed in fine clothes, which surprised Jou considering he was a friend of his father. "A pretty little thing like you shouldn't wonder these streets alone, you should know that by now." The man purred. He then slipped a strong arm around the small boy's tiny waist dragging him into an ally. Jou struggled with all his might to get away, but the older man was just too strong for him.  
  
When they were in the back of the ally, far from the market place, the man threw Jou to the ground. Jou tried to stand, but the man pushed him down and straddled him. Again, Jou struggled to no avail.  
  
Warning: This scene includes rape, if you cannot handle it, turn back now!  
  
"Come on little slut, just give in already." The man hissed in a pleasure filled tone as he slid the boy's pants down. The man pinned Jou's hands above his head and forced him into a brutal kiss, bruising his soft lips. Jou still continued to struggle, he give into the bastard above him. He wouldn't let himself be weak and give in. "You know struggling make it hurt worse." The man sneered as he slapped the boy across the face. The man slipped his pants off, still pinning the boy down with one hand and one leg. With Jou struggling beneath him he couldn't get to the boy's entrance. So he bit down hard on the boy's neck drawling blood.  
  
The searing pain in his neck, ceased Jou's struggles for just a second. But that second was all the man above him needed, as he impaled the small boy with one quick, painful thrust. Jou opened his mouth in a silent scream, this allowed the man to ravish his mouth as well. Jou still kept struggling, so the man landed a painful punch to the boy's mid-section. Jou was crying, he didn't want to, but he was. The man was hurting him so much. It always hurt when people did this to him.  
  
The man kept thrusting into him, purposely missing his pleasure spot. He wanted to make the boy bleed. He loved fucking this boy. No matter how many times this boy has been taken, he was always impossibly tight. Almost as if he had never been touched before, and this confused and delighted the man. This boy was truly unique, he wanted to own him. But the boy's father also took pleasure in him, so he would never be sold. Not permanently anyway.  
  
::grunt:: "No matter how many times you're fucked, you always seem as tight as a virgin." He gritted. Jou just continued to struggle, feeling fatigue setting in. He hated feeling weak, and that's how he always seemed to feel. The man pumped in and out of him harshly, "You are so irresistible, you know that?" He hissed. He thrust in one last time before emptying his seed in the boy. He pulled out reluctantly and kicked the boy one last time. He pulled his pants on, smirking as he saw the blood on the boy's thin, pale legs.  
  
"Clean yourself up, Katsuya." He snickered, "You wouldn't want anyone to find you like this and take advantage, now would you?" He drawled. Jou glared weakly at him as he turned and walked away.  
  
End of rape scene  
  
Jou sat up weakly. Finding some ripped up cloth on the ground, he cleaned himself up. He pulled on his pants and limped back to the market place. Pain ripping through his body with each movement. He wiped away his tears as he stepped back into the market place.  
  
"Katsuya? Katsuya it is you!" Yugi glomped Jou sending the two boys to the ground accidentally. Jou winced as his body came in contact with the hard, sandy ground. He looked up to find the little boy he met a week ago sitting on top of him.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Katsuya, are you ok?" Yugi apologized hastily, "I didn't mean to knock you down, I swear." Yugi climbed off Jou and helped the boy to his feet. Jou gave him a weak smile to show Yugi he was ok. Jou looked around, dusting himself off. His body froze, however, when he saw another one of his father's friends giving him a hungry look.  
  
"Katsuya?" Jou looked down to Yugi, "Are you ok?" Jou nodded and smiled weakly again. "Good cause I want you to meet someone." Yugi chirped (Authoress: he's like a bird, always chirping ^_^ Katsuya-clone: ::snort:: Why is it I'm always getting hurt? Authoress: because I love you and I love angst. It's also because this is *my* story.)  
  
Yugi pulled Jou by the wrist over to an old man with grey hair and beard. "Katsuya this is my grandfather, and grandfather this is my new friend Katsuya." ^_^  
  
Jou smiled weakly at the old man, feeling safe.  
  
"So your Katsuya, Yugi has been talking non-stop about you." He smiled warmly at the young boy, "Well Yugi, I think we should be getting back to Master Yami now, before he gets worried."  
  
"Ok grandfather!" ^_^ "Would you like to walk with us Katsuya?" Jou looked back at the man sending him hungry looks then to Yugi and his grandfather. It wasn't really a hard decision. He nodded 'yes' to Yugi and the small group of three started walking though the market place.  
  
Authoress: Well that's enough for this chapter, I'll have the next chappy out soon. Please R&R, pweeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee? ::puppy dog eyes:: 


	2. The awakening ::twighlight zone music in...

Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! -_-' But I sorta own the plot (Well not really considering it was inspired by all the other fabulous yaoi writers ^_^ ) But I'm going through all the time to type it up, which has got to mean something, am I right?  
  
Katsuya-clone: Uh.. Lee?  
  
K-F-P: Yeah?  
  
Katsuya-clone: Why don' you just start typing da story already?  
  
K-F-P: ::growls and holds up Frying-Pan-of-DOOM!:: Did I ask for your input? ::growls again::  
  
Katsuya: ::backs away from K-F-P:: no? :: = squeak::  
  
K-F-P: Good ^_^ ::hugs Katsuya:: You know I love you right? ^_^  
  
Katsuya-clone: ^_^' yeah? ::hugs K-F-P:: 'she can be so senile'  
  
K-F-P: You do know I can read your thoughts right?  
  
Katsuya-clone: WHAT?! Where'd you learn how ta do dat?!  
  
K-F-P: ::giggles:: It's a gift ^_^ Now on with the story!  
  
(I believe the warning has already been issued in the first chapter)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I let them go out on their own for one day and they're late." A young man dressed in fine linens complained, but the other young man in the room knew better. His young pharaoh wasn't complaining, he was worried.  
  
"I'm sure they are perfectly fine, young pharaoh." The older teen tried to comfort his charge, "Maybe Yugi met up with that boy in the village again. What did he say the kid's name was?"  
  
"Katsuya I believe. Do you think I should send a guard to retrieve them, Seto?"  
  
'Wow he is really fretting over this, isn't he?' The boy, almost man, thought to himself. "No I'm sure, Yami, that your little servant is fine. You know him, he gets along with everyone, he won't make trouble."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm worried about, he's to trusting. Someone could easily snatch him away."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Excuse me sir, would you happen to know a short cut to the palace?" Sugoroku asked the greasy haired man sitting at one of the tables. Both Yugi and the old man were completely oblivious to the fact that Jou was trembling, they were even more oblivious to the reason why he was trembling. For the greasy middle aged man was sending the golden haired youth unhealthy longing looks that freaked the poor boy out.  
  
"Yes, I believe you go down that ally over there and take a right, then a left, and then another left. After this you will find yourself in another ally, with that go right and then straight." He explained. As the group walked off he stared at Jou licking his lips. 'Yes I most definitely owe the Jounouchi's a visit tonight.' He thought to himself with a wolfish grin.  
  
As Sugoroku, Yugi, and Jou walked through the ally way furthering themselves from the market place a gang of boys, about 6 or so approached them. They looked to be about 16 or so, maybe a little older, and quite strong. The boy in the lead, Jou thought him to be the leader, had dirty blonde hair, tall, and built up. He also, Jou did not allow himself to miss this detail, had a knife in his hand. He wasn't the only one armed either, for the rest of the group also carried their own choice of weapon.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" The 'leader' walked up to Jou, "My you are a pretty one aren't you? No wonder he takes such a liking to you." He slapped the smaller blonde across the face, receiving a glare from the boy. "I wonder if he'd mind if I had my own go at you." He snickered.  
  
Keeping Yugi and Sugoroku behind him, Jou backed into a wall. After hearing the statement from the older blonde, he spat at his feet. This earned him another painful strike to the face.  
  
"Kill these two and take anything of value." He told the rest.  
  
Jou noticed Yugi's small whimper and punched the older boy, successfully breaking his nose.  
  
"Why you little."  
  
'WHAM!' Jou landed yet another strike to his mid-section.  
  
The older ten doubled over trying to catch his breath. Jou waved the other two to run, but the gang moved in blocking their means of escape.  
  
"You won't get away that easily." One of the other boys growled. Jou lunged out attacking all who got in his way. His small, thin form aloud him to move faster and with more grace then the bigger bulkier boys assaulting their little group.  
  
"Very well done." The other blonde jeered while clapping, "But that won't be good enough to defeat me." He lunged at Jou with his knife.  
  
Jou just barley avoided the sharp blade as his foot swiped the other boy's legs from beneath him. Sending the taller boy to the ground. The older boy swiped at Jou again, this time not missing his target.  
  
By the end of their little battle, Jou came out the victor as he stood over the older boy's unconscious form. He didn't, however, come out unscathed. Jou had slashes, bruises, and two stab wounds littering his thin, pale from.  
  
"Katsuya?" Yugi and Sugoroku approached the trembling boy carefully. He looked up, his eyes asking them if they were ok. Seeing them to be in perfect health, he smiled weakly and fell unconscious himself. Sugoroku caught him before he hit the ground and lifted the boy up holding him with one arm around the back and the other behind his knees.  
  
"Does this boy ever eat?" The old man asked looking worriedly at the youth in his arms, "He's unnaturally light." Yugi shot a look of concern at his bleeding, comatose, friend.  
  
"We should really get him back to the palace, grandpa. I'm sure Master Yami will help him."  
  
"Yes, let's be going, Yugi." And the two started their trek again, with the unconscious boy still in their care.  
  
~30 Minutes later~  
  
"Mi-lord? Your servants have arrived." Four guards entered the room holding Yami and Seto, the pharaoh and the high priest.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Send them in." Yami ordered.  
  
"Yes sir.." The guards left, only to reappear with the afor mentioned servants.  
  
"Oh Yugi where in the name of Ra have you been?" Yami ran to Yugi ( ^_^ I just think that is so cute, ok just ignore me.)  
  
"We're terribly sorry master Yami, you see we ran into this group of bandits and."  
  
"What?! You're not hurt are you?" Yami asked as he looked from Yugi to Sugoroku. As he looked to Sugoroku he noticed the bloody figure in his arms. ::gasp:: "Is he one of the bandits?" He asked with venom in his voice.  
  
"Oh dear no." Sugoroku defended, "This boy is the reason we made it back here alive."  
  
"Master Yami, this is Katsuya, the boy I met a week ago. He would never think about hurting us. He stepped in the way so we wouldn't get hurt. We have to help him Master Yami, please?!" Pleaded Yugi.  
  
"This is Katsuya?" Seto asked, Yugi nodded.  
  
"Of course we'll help him, Yugi. But he looks like he' in pretty bad shape." Yami commended.  
  
~Midnight~  
  
Sugoroku explained all that happened in the market place to a now furious Yami.  
  
'How dare someone try to hurt my Yugi. These men shall pay.' Yami growled mentally as he stalked off to the infirmary to check up on the boy who saved his servants.  
  
Jou had yet to wake up as he lay peacefully in the infirmary. Seto joined Yami on his quest to the infirmary only to find the boy to still be asleep.  
  
"He must have lost more blood than we anticipated." Yami mused, "He'll be alright, won't he?"  
  
"Of course, Yami. If he was able to fend off the boys who did this to him, he should be strong enough to last through this." Seto looked thoughtful for a moment, "That brings up another question. How was someone, as small as himself, able to hold off that many attackers?"  
  
"Well it seems he's about to wake up, why don't you ask him yourself?" Yami suggested, "I'm going back to Yugi now, if you need me I'll be in my quarters." And the young pharaoh left.  
  
Jou struggled to get his eyes open, and as soon as he was able to, light flooded his vision leaving him blinded for a few seconds. He looked around the strange unfamiliar room, when his vision returned to him, baffled.  
  
"Ah, I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" His attention swiveled over to the speaker, his body immediately stiffening, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He looked at the man, no this one seemed to be a little older then himself, confused. He didn't relax any, but he did allow himself to breath.  
  
"So I hear you saved Sugoroku and Yugi today. I'm curious, how was someone as small as you able to hold off that gang of bandits? From what I heard from Yugi, they were pretty big and strong." At Jou's frantic look Seto added, "Yugi and Sugoroku are Master Yami's are the palace's servants, well Yugi is Yami's personal servant. They are treated well here, you have no need to worry about them, Yami loves them very much." This seemed to calm the boy down a little bit, but he still kept his guard in tact. With a sigh Seto asked, "Would you like to see Yugi?" The boy's head whipped up meeting Seto's gaze.  
  
' Wow he's got beautiful eyes.' The boy's thought in unison.  
  
Authoress: How was that for a second chapter? ^_^ R&R  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL WHOM REVIEWED, I LOVE YOU ALL! ::glomps reviewers:: ^_^ I know I may seem a little sadistic, but I love Jou/Seto angst ^_~ Who could resist those two? I guess I'm a little morbid when it come to characters I like, I always want them to get hurt so the leading character (in this case Seto) fawns over them ::smiles impishly:: and we like Seto fawning ^_^  
  
Katsuya-clone: You're evil aren't you? And all your friends think you're the little innocent one. Have any of them even read your stories?!  
  
K-F-P: Well... Like I said, this is my first angst, yaoi, child abuse, rape fic that I've ever written. AND WHAT D'YA MEAN 'AND YOUR FRIENDS THINK YOU'RE THE INNOCENT ONE' ?! I AM THE INNOCENT ONE, YOU BAKA! ::bops Katsuya- clone with Frying-Pan-of-DOOM!:: ^_^ R&R!  
  
Katsuya-clone: @_@ I believe you already told them to read and review.  
  
K-F-P: ::bops Katsuya-clone again::  
  
Katsuya-clone: X_x  
  
K-F-P: ^_^ 'V' Later Peoples, byes.. 


	3. Sense of Forboding

I'm terribly sorry for the wait, I just seem to have this problem where I tend to read more than I write ::looks sheepish:: Well how can I resist reading all those wonderful Jou/Seto yaoi? SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRY A THOUSAND TIME SORRY!  
  
On a much happier note: I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews I LOVE YOU ALL! ^__^ ::bows for audience::  
  
Katsuya-clone: -_-; Lee, you love *everyone*  
  
K-F-P: I KNOW! ^_^ ::glomps Katsuya::  
  
Katsuya-clone: O_O So ya mean I'm not special no more?!  
  
K-F-P: ::looks utterly confused:: Who ever said that? ::sweat drop::  
  
Katsuya-clone: ::Sweat drop:: o_; You are so confusing.  
  
K-F-P: ::plays with ramen noodles:: Hello Robby, how are you today? That's good, and your brothers and sisters? ^_^ Guess what? I just read this wonderful yaoi between Seto/Jou by Jadej.j ^_^ It's not finished yet, PLEASE UPDATE SOON JADEj.j! ::begs with puppy eyes:: Anyway, what do you think I should do for this chapter? ::resumes talking to noodles::  
  
Katsuya-clone: O_O; Did she really just ask her noodles for advice? She's lost her mind. ::walks over to K-F-P, tries to take away her noodles:: Ok dat's enough Lee, I'm sure da noodles have other tings they gotta get done.  
  
K-F-P: ::pouts, eyes start to water up:: Y-you mean they don wanna play with me? ::bottom lip trembles::  
  
Katsuya-clone: Um.. How 'bout dis, you type up da next chapter of dis story and.. ::thinks for a minute:: I'll.. Buy you another frying pan!  
  
K-F-P: REALLY?! ::glomps Katsuya:: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!  
  
Katsuya-clone: ::sweat drops:: Um. Ok ::O_o:: K-F-P does not own Yu-Gi-Oh ::scuttles off before he can be glomped again by K-F-P::  
  
(Scuttles is such a cute word ^_^ )  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Maybe you can get him to say something, Yugi, he won't speak to me."  
  
"That's because he doesn't speak, Lord Seto."  
  
"Wha."  
  
"I know I've only met him last week, but even then he never said a word."  
  
"So he's a mute?" Yami asked. (Authoress: ::snort:: as if it wasn't obvious Katsuya-clone: Don't blame Yami, you're the one writing this Authoress: Ooooooh yeah ::looks sheepish:: ok now shh, lets get back to the story Katsuya-clone: O_O; )  
  
"Yes, Lord Yami, I believe that is exactly what he is." Sugoroku put in.  
  
"Um. ok, well let's go see how he's doing." With that Yami walked off toward the infirmary with the rest of the group in toe.  
  
~~ Meanwhile Jou had finally managed to get to his feet, still a little shaky he stumbled over to the door.  
  
'I've got to find Yugi, he'd better be ok. Who knows what those bandits could have done to him when I lost consciousness.' The blond thought to himself. 'And what about that guy I saw when I woke up? He seemed ok. No, don't think that Jou, he's probably like all the rest. Just out to use you as his pleasure toy.' His eyes started to tear up, from both the effort of walking and all that he's been through. 'Don't cry Katsuya, never let them see you cry.' He scolded himself as he stumbled up to the door. He was just about to open the door when.  
  
Wham. Thud  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I dunno, you don't think he tried to."  
  
"Katsuya!" Yugi ran over to his fallen friend.  
  
"Apparently he did, Yami."  
  
"Where'd he get the strength to stand up, what with all his injuries?" Yami asked, in turn receiving a glare from the blonde.  
  
(Katsuya-clone: Well dat scene was utterly pointless Authoress: ^_^ I know Katsuya-clone: Den what was it for? Authoress: I put it there because you were in it ^_^ Katsuya-clone: O_O; )  
  
~Else where~  
  
"So you ran into the boy in an ally, you say?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Pegasus." (Authoress: ::grins evilly:: Yes I do believe you guessed right Pure Insanity ::glomps Pure Insanity:: Finally someone who understands my strange ways! Katsuya-clone: ::sweat drop, backs. away:: She's completely lost her mind ::pales:: Authoress: Who ever told you I was sane? ::looks confused:: ) Stated a tall boy with dulled blonde hair, stubble and an old bandanna (no idea how spell that)  
  
"And what came of our dear Katsuya?" He drawled before taking a sip of crimson wine.  
  
"When I woke up he and the other two were gone."  
  
"You mean, he actually fought back?" Pegasus looked stunned. (Well does he look like he's with you? Geeze, Pegasus can be such an idiot. Katsuya- clone: Well aren't you the writer? Authoress: Yeah, what of it? Katsuya- clone: Well he's only doing what you write for him to do. Authoress: Uh.. ::sweat drop:: )  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And he actually won? A small thing like him beat you and 5 of your men?"  
  
The young man growled/blushed. "Yes. Lord Pegasus."  
  
Pegasus threw his whine in the younger man's face and slapped him, "Fool! Can't I trust you to do anything right, Keith?! You let that little whore beat you?! He's weak and pathetic! Never let it happen again!"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Oh and Keith."  
  
"Yes, Lord Pegasus?"  
  
"Bring the boy to me. He *will* be mine."  
  
~During the day~  
  
"Ok, well this is the kitchen." Yugi was currently showing Jou through the palace, "Oh and this is Honda!" Yugi rushed over to the other boy. "He's one of the cooks. Honda this is Katsuya, a friend of mine."  
  
"Hello Katsuya." Honda smiled kindly at the equally eye level boy. "So what brings you to a place like this?"  
  
Katsuya returned his smile, though his was a bit more timid and unsure. At hearing the question he looked to Yugi.  
  
"Um.. Honda, Katsuya doesn't speak." Yugi informed him.  
  
Honda blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." He apologized.  
  
"Hey, Honda, do you think we could get something to eat? I'm sure Katsuya is famished." ^_^  
  
"Of course, Yugi. What would you two like?"  
  
Katsuya glanced around nervously, he didn't really want to intrude on these people. They seemed rather nice, but he still felt out of place in such a big place. So he resigned to standing off to the side.  
  
"What would you like to eat, Katsuya?" Yugi asked as he turned to his friend. He gestured to all the food around them. "You can have anything of your choice."  
  
Jou's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, Yugi giggled at his comical expression.  
  
"That's right, Katsuya. Anything you wish to eat."  
  
Jou blushed. Looking around, he still felt nervous and out of place. Seeing that Jou was uncomfortable, Yugi grabbed a loaf of bread and handed it to Jou.  
  
"Here ya go." ^_^ Then the little tri-color haired boy grabbed his own loaf of bread and started to leave the kitchen. "Come one Katsuya, there are many other passages to explore! Bye Honda, see ya later!" Yugi called.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
The palace was quiet and Jou was yet again back in the infirmary. He was there for the most part because his wounds had yet to heal and because it was still undecided as to where he should sleep.  
  
~In Yami's chambers~  
  
"So what is to come of the boy?"  
  
"I'm not sure Seto. We have no knowledge of who his master is so we can't just let him go, especially with those injuries. Who knows what'll happen to him, a pretty thing like that roaming those streets without his owner."  
  
"Maybe I could find his maybe I can find his master and purchase him." Seto pondered aloud.  
  
Yami smiled warmly at his long time friend. Yes, Seto truly needed a companion. "Perhaps." He responded thoughtfully. Then a thought struck him, "I wonder if Yugi can remember where he first met Katsuya." With that said, both teens were off to Sugorku's room for Yugi.  
  
~Back to the infirmary~  
  
Jou was lying on the cot that was made for him. There was something nagging him that just wouldn't let him sleep. He wasn't sure what is was, he just had that nagging feeling.  
  
When it seemed like he was almost asleep he heard a noise coming from the area around the window. He shakily got out of the cot, wincing with every movement due to the injuries, and started towards the door. Something inside him told him the get the hell out of that room and fast.  
  
He was almost to the door until something, no make that someone, grabbed him around the waist and held something that felt suspiciously like metal to his exposed throat. He struggled in vain to get away from his attacker only to have the person press the knife into his neck hard enough to draw blood.  
  
He whimpered slightly and yet still tried to get away.  
  
"Now now, be a good little slave and do as I say." A male sneered from behind him. All he got in response was another soft, quiet whimper. The man chuckled in amusement at the small blonde in his arms, oh what fun he could have with this boy. 'I can take him right here and Pegasus will never have to know.' The man thought wryly.  
  
Authoress: Well that's enough for this chapter. WARNING FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Mentions of attempted rape and maybe some relations to lemony goodness (Considering I can't write a lemon to save my life)  
  
Katsuya-clone: ::pouts:: Why ya so mean ta me?  
  
K-F-P: Because I love ya ^_^ ::glomps Katsuya:: Now what about that frying- pan you promised me?  
  
Katsuya-clone: O_O; Tell ya what. How 'bout you type up da next chapter (without killing me in it) and I'll give you da new frying-pan  
  
K-F-P: ::pouts:: Oh ok, fine. Then I guess that next chapter will be out soon so look for it ^_^ Oh yeah and REVIEW! ^_^ The first three people to review will receive their very own yaoi couplets. It's you choice between the following: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, and Yami Malik/Malik First come first serve! ^_~ (I might re-clone them for anyone else who wants one considering I'm in such a good mood ^_^ As of right now I have the clone of Katsuya and Seto, Seto is tied up in the closet somewhere ^_^ But I'll re- clone them if someone *really* wants me to ^_^ but ya have to ask really nicely, always be polite ^_^) 


	4. When life gives you lemons

Ok well I said I'd get this out soon (for the promise of a new frying-pan *_*) So here it is ^_^ I hope ya'll enjoy it. (I LOVE YOU TOO, PURE INSANITY!) Sheesh and you, firebirdy, I never knew you could get so hostile when you want something. Sure I'll try to remember to let you edit my work, terribly sorry about the typos (which I know are gonna be in this chapter also, so here is my apology ahead of time I'M SORRY!::pouts:: )  
  
Katsuya-clone: ::is off looking for Seto-clone-sama::  
  
K-F-P: ::blink:: Ummm.. Oooooooook ::starts to cry:: My sugar high is wearing off ::sniffle:: I NEED A SOMEONE TOOOOOO! ::completely goes off topic when she realizes Katsuya-clone is looking for Seto-clone:: ::blink blink:: Didn't I promise something? Oh yeah ::light bulb blinks above her head before dimming and bursting into flames:: I'M IN A GREAT MOOD DUE TO EVERYONE'S FABULOUS REVIEWS ::sniffles as tears of joy run down her face:: ^_^. Vera you asked for Bakura/Ryou well you gotta 'em ^_~  
  
Ryou-clone: Splendid, Bloody brilliant! ^_^  
  
K-F-P: KAWAII! ::huggles Ryou before she pushes the two clones toward Vera:: ^_^ Also for Split Persona I clone Katsuya again for JC and Seto for Kathrine. And for Catherine I re-cloned Ryou and Bakura ^_^  
  
Well anyway I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ::sniffle:: Also if you did not read the warning at the end of the last chapter, this is a WARNING for this chapter. This chapter will include attempted rape (well isn't that a spoiler) and sexual suggestions so if either of these offend you I suggest you run, run for your sanity! ::cackles wickedly:: Ok I'm fine now, just needed to get that out ^_^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Keith slammed Jou into the door and slapped him across the face.  
  
"You're nothing but a pleasure toy, you know that?" Keith kicked Jou in the ribs, smiling when he heard a sickening crack. "You know all this, your new friend? Nobody really cares about you. They'll just use you like everyone else." Keith snickered then kicked Jou again, receiving a whimper. "Then they'll dump you off with your father again." He sneered while moving over to the broken boy on the floor. "I'll be taking you to *his* house tonight, but I want some time alone with you first."  
  
Jou sobbed as he tried to fight against Keith in vain. Keith removed the shirt and pants the nurse supplied for him, and started touching him. "You know, it's rather useless to struggle. Though I don't mind, it makes it all the more fun for me." He sneered into the smaller boy's ear. He pushed his own pants down to his knees and roughly pushed into the boy, bending down to swallow the boy's pain-filled whimper.  
  
"For someone who is beaten all the time, you're quite beautiful and so very tight and hot. I can now see why *he* wants you so bad." He grunted as he slammed into the boy hard. He withdrew his knife and pushed it into the boy's chest just hard enough to draw blood. He bent down to lick the blood away. "Mmm, you taste good." He licked his lips, "I think I'll have more." He grinned sadistically before he made a neat little slash across the boy's shoulder, near the neck, and started to lap up the blood. (Authoress: He thinks he's a vampire ::sigh:: )  
  
He continued to slam into the boy almost near release when he heard footsteps near the door. "Damn! I guess we'll have to finish this later." He cursed. He pulled out of the boy and threw his clothes at him, as he pulled his own pants up.  
  
Jou got his clothes on and tried to stand but was thrown back to the ground by Keith. "Oh no you don't, you think they'd actually help you anyway?" He sneered and kicked the boy before he could try to get to his feet again. He hefted Jou over his shoulder effortlessly and headed for the window.  
  
He didn't get very far though.  
  
~With Seto and Yami~  
  
The two made it to Sugoroku's room and were now talking to Yugi.  
  
"Ok so we'll go to his home tomorrow."  
  
"Ok!" ^_^ "Oh Do you think he's still awake? Could I go inform him?!" Yugi chirped. (I love the chirping! ::huggles Yugi-chan:: ^_^)  
  
Yami chuckled; sometimes his servant was just too cute, "Of course Yugi, we should probably go check on him anyway." He ruffled the smaller boy's hair then turned toward the door with Seto and Yugi following him.  
  
When they got to the door to the infirmary they heard someone talking and got curious. 'No one's supposed to be in there this late.' Yami thought skeptically, he spared a glance to Seto noticing that he to, was thinking the same thing. When they opened the door they saw something they definitely were not expecting.  
  
~~  
  
"K-Katsuya!" Startled by the fact that he was caught Keith dropped Jou harshly on the stone floor and spun around in a defensive stance.  
  
"I'm taking him with me, and you can't stop me." He sneered.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened and he hid behind Yami, "Lord Yami, he's the one that attacked us in the alley." Yugi whimpered.  
  
Yami growled at Keith, "Well you can't have him. What the hell do you want with him anyway?!" He demanded. (Authoress: Sheesh, he certainly likes demanding doesn't he? Katsuya-clone: Well he is the pharaoh Authoress: Your back! ::glomp huggles Katsuya:: ^_^ Katsuya-clone: O_O Seto-clone: Hey! Authoress: ::glomp huggles Seto:: I luffles you too! ^_^ ::snuggles into her two clones' arms:: Ok now back to the story)  
  
"My employer wants him for his own. purposes." Keith looked down at the boy and smirked, "And I can see why." Jou tried to back away, but his body wouldn't move due to the pain and fear he was experiencing.  
  
"You sick bastard." Seto growled as he lunged at Keith.  
  
The struggle went on for a few minutes until it looked like Seto had Keith pinned. But then Keith pulled a move no one was expecting and grabbed up Jou.  
  
"No Katsuya!" Yugi cried out. He ran for his friend but was knocked back by Keith.  
  
"I've got him now." He sneered, he turned to leave but was stopped by Yami and Seto.  
  
"Let him go, you have no right to break into my palace and steal away this boy who obviously doesn't want to go with you." Yami growled.  
  
Seto, seeing as how words were deffinitly not going to win this, hit Keith hard enough to send him to the ground. In turn having him, yet again, drop Jou. Yugi rushed over to Jou as the three boys fought. A few minutes later Keith managed to escape and flea, with out Jou.  
  
"Yami, Katsuya's hurt!" Yugi cried as he noticed to blood soaking through his friend's shirt.  
  
They got Jou bandaged up and decided to stay the rest of the night in the infirmary to make sure Jou was safe.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
"Come on, time to get up. We've got a long day today." Yami stated as he shook Yugi and Seto awake.  
  
"Oh ok I'm up I'm up." Grumbled Yugi, Yami chuckled at his cuteness (Authoress: How could you not? Katsuya-clone: Shhhhhh, some people are trying to read Authoress: ::blushies:: oh, gomen nasai)  
  
"Hey aren't you gonna wake Katsuya?" He asked pouting.  
  
"I would, but I think he trusts you more." Yami chuckled.  
  
"Oh ok." ^_^ He moved over to Jou and started to shake him lightly, "Katsuya? Hey Katsuya, time to get up." He frowned then started to shake him again, "Come on Katsuya, time to get up." He shook him a little harder then jumped back as he heard him whimper, "Sorry, Katsuya, I didn't mean to hurt you. Come on you gotta get up."  
  
"Well it doesn't seem like he wants to get up." Yami declared, "oh well we could take him along with us and wake him when we get there." He offered.  
  
~In the village~  
  
"Ok time to get up." Seto nudged the smaller boy, finally succeeding in getting him awake.  
  
"This is your home, right Katsuya?" Yugi pointed to a small hut where a rather angry looking man was shouting at a small girl.  
  
Jou looked out from the carriage to see his father shouting at one of the other slaves. He started to tremble and back away until he noticed his father was about to strike the girl. After seeing his father raise his hand he took off toward the man leaving a rather stunned pharaoh, high priest and Yugi.  
  
Jou pushed the girl out of the way receiving the full force of his father's blow. He was thrown to the ground by the brutal hit and whimpered softly.  
  
"That's his master." Yugi confirmed.  
  
"Katsuya? Where the hell have you been?! You didn't try to run away did you?! You KNOW what happens when slaves try to run away." He sneered as he hefted his son up by the arm harshly and smacked across the face.  
  
"That will be enough!" Seto interjected. "Does this boy belong to you?"  
  
"He is my son; of course he belongs to me. But I don't see how that's any of your business, unless you're a customer I think you should leave." He turned back to the boy, "You owe me, brat. Because of you I lost a lot of my usual business."  
  
"Usual business? How would this boy run down your business?" Yami asked, he was getting confused and rather irritated.  
  
"Unless you're here to purchase him for the night, I think you should leave." He sneered.  
  
"Purchase him for the night?" Seto's anger grew as he realized what the man meant, "That's illegal you bastard, he's just a child." He had a sudden urge to ring the man's neck, but held back on it. "I would like to buy him though."  
  
"Really? So how many hours?"  
  
"Not like that, I mean I would like to own him, take him away from here."  
  
"He's not for long term sale, he's too profitable to me." The older man sneered as he jerked Jou roughly to him.  
  
"Will this be enough?" Seto threw three gold coins to him.  
  
(Authoress: ^_^ ::glomp huggles Seto-clone:: YAY! YOU'RE SAVING KATSUYA- CHAN! Seto-clone: O_O ::turns blue:: .air. Authoress: ::blink:: Oh! ::jumps into Katsuya's arms:: Gomen nasai Seto-chan!)  
  
The man's eyes grew twice the size of dinner plates. "Take him." He threw Jou to Seto's feet, "he's all yours. Free information to the new buyer, he's a great fuck, though you might have to beat him into submission." The dirty middle-aged man stated smirking at his son. Yugi ran to his friend glaring at the man.  
  
If looks could kill the man would have died twice by the glares he received from both Yami and Seto. "I don't think that will be necessary." Seto growled, "Unlike some, I don't rape my slaves." With that said he picked up Jou and walked back to the carriage.  
  
~In the palace~  
  
Seto took Jou to his quarters so as to get him cleaned up.  
  
"I would like to explain a few things to you." Seto looked at Jou just as he closed the door to his room.  
  
Jou looked paler than normal and was slowly backing away from Seto.  
  
"I don't rape my slaves, and I will never hurt you unless you give me a reason to, though I'll never treat you as badly as your father has. That and you belong to me now, so no one is to touch you without my permission, understand?"  
  
Jou, still trembling, nodded his head.  
  
"Now you need to get cleaned up." He noticed the panic flash in the boy's eyes, "Don't worry I wont harm you." He said, hoping the boy would calm down.  
  
~In the bath~  
  
With quite a bit of struggle, Seto finally got his small slave into the warm water of the bath. But for some reason he was having even more trouble keeping his eyes off the almost perfect form of his slave's body.  
  
'Well it would have been absolutely perfect if he didn't have so many scars.' Seto thought to himself. He frowned a bit looking at the boy. 'Ra I wish I could take him right now.' He thought to himself while licking his lips.  
  
Jou, however, saw the look the older boy was giving him and backed away in the water, trembling.  
  
"I told you before I wouldn't hurt you, do you still not trust me?" Seto frowned  
  
'Of course I don't trust him, especially with those looks he keeps giving me.' Jou thought to himself, 'besides what reason do I have to trust him? Though he did save me today, and I do feel oddly safe around him.'  
  
Noticing the boy wasn't paying attention, Seto took this time to sneak up to Jou and capture him in his arms (Authoress: Did I forget to mention Seto was in the bath with him? I did? Oops ::looks sheepish:: Gomen nasai. It's one of those pool type baths, think of the girl's bath realm in Tenchi Muyo = spelling?). Jou, to say the least, was rather startled. He tried to wrench away from Seto, but Seto was just too strong for him, and after everything that's happened Jou felt to weak to even really move.  
  
"Shh.. I won't hurt you." Seto soothed as he started to wash Jou's hair.  
  
His touch was just so gentle Jou couldn't help but lean into him. Seto grinned at the reaction he received and proceeded in his ministrations, in turn receiving a soft moan.  
  
He cleaned the rest of the boy, loving the feel of his soft skin.  
  
After there little bath Seto placed Jou gently on the bed. Jou, noticing where he was, started to panic. He was starting to hyperventilate as he fought to get off the bed.  
  
"Relax.." Seto pushed him gently on his back again, "I won't touch you if you don't want me to." He said and kissed Jou gently yet passionately on the lips.  
  
Jou's eyes were the size of dinner plates, 'He's being gentle with me?' He thought incredulously, 'No one's ever been gentle with me before, he treats me like I'm made of glass. I wonder if I should give myself to him, after all I am *his* slave now, it's his right to claim me.' He thought. With this he kissed back.  
  
Seto, shocked at first, deepened the kiss letting his hand roam south a little...  
  
He received a whimper when he messaged the boy's inner thighs, but to his surprise it wasn't a protesting whimper. So he continued, receiving more soft whimpers and moans.  
  
Jou, for the first time in his life was actually enjoying the feeling of being touched. He could feel his erection growing, 'Ra this feels so. right.' He couldn't believe the utter pleasure coursing through his body.  
  
Seto removed the robe he had placed around Jou after their bath. Noticing the boy's erection he grinned and moved downwards.  
  
Jou gasped when he felt something hot and wet around his arousal. He whimpered and moaned. He tried to thrust into Seto's mouth, but Seto held him down at the hips to keep him from doing just that.  
  
Just as he felt Jou was about to come he pulled away. Jou whimpered in protest, but didn't move, he just tried to catch his breath. Never had he ever felt so much pleasure before, it surprised and scared him.  
  
Seto reached for a bottle of oil he kept by the bed and spread it across his fingers, "Now this may hurt at first, but I have to prepare you so it doesn't hurt more than it should." He explained, then pushed one finger into Jou's entrance,  
  
Jou winced and bit his lip, his body completely tense.  
  
"Shh. Just relax, if you relax the pain will recede." Seto soothed as he stroked blonde hair away from Jou's eyes. He wiggled his finger a little and moved pumped it in and out.  
  
Jou whimpered and tried to relax, but he couldn't get over the uncomfortable feeling.  
  
Seto then added another finger, pumping in time with the first one and scissored them to stretch the tight ring of muscles. A few seconds later he added a third and pumped in time with the other two trying to find the spot that would bring pleasure to his new slave.  
  
Jou gasped and bit his lip as a wave of pleasure coursed through his body.  
  
'Ah, there it is.' Seto smirked. Once he felt the boy was lose enough he withdrew his fingers out and replaced them with his own painfully hard arousal.  
  
Yet again Jou's body went tense with the intrusion, his eyes shut tightly and biting his lip.  
  
"Relax, it'll only hurt for a minute." Seto soothed. He started to rock his hips, lightly thrusting into the boy.  
  
After a minute he started thrusting harder aiming for that spot that would send pleasure through the small blonde's body. Succefully hitting it, he smirked and aimed for it again and started pumping the boy's arousal.  
  
Jou came hard onto both of their sweat-soaked bodies while Seto still thrust into him. Two more thrusts and Seto emptied his own seed into the boy. Both occupants of the bed were now completely spent. Seto reluctantly pulled out of Jou and lay beside him. He wrapped his arms around the small blonde, kissed his forehead, and fell asleep.  
  
Jou snuggled into his new masters arms, a content smile graced his lips and he to fell asleep.  
  
Authoress: ::blushes furiously:: So how was that for my first lemon?  
  
Katsuya-clone: ::blush::  
  
Seto-clone: ::smirks, slips his arms around Katsuya's waist:: Well I had fun.  
  
Katsuya/K-F-P: ::invent a new shade of red::  
  
K-F-P: I'll bet you did ::turns to audience:: R&R please ::pleads with puppy eyes:: I need the input, did you like the lemon, did ya hate it? What'd ya think of this chapter? 


	5. The next day

YAY! I FOUND MY DISC AT LAST! ^_^ (On to other matters)  
  
*blushes furiously* I'm so glad ya'll like the lemon ^_^ *still blushing* I never, in my whole world of insanity thought I'd get so many lovely reviews *wipe away happy tears with tissue* and better yet, none of them were flames *watery chibi eyes* And I actually got called K-F-P-sama *sniffle* I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!  
  
Katsuya-clone: I can' believe ya did dat to us *hugging Seto-clone-chan*  
  
Seto-clone: *smirking* I kinda liked it myself, I wouldn't mind another go. *pokes Katsuya-clone-chan, smirk*  
  
K-F-P/Katsuya-clone: O_O *blush blush* SETO!!!  
  
Seto-clone: *puts on fake innocent look* What?  
  
K-F-P: Hey?! *turns to Katsuya-clone* What happened to that new Frying-pan you promised me? *pouts, BIG super chibi puppy eyes*  
  
Katsuya-clone: OH NO, NOT THOSE EYES! *shoves brand new shiny cast iron frying-pan at K-F-P* HERE TAKE IT!  
  
K-F-P: ^_^ YIPEEEEEEE! *starts to polish frying-pan* O_O *gasp* OH MY! *eyes get all watery* I-it e-even has my s-screen name e-engraved into i- it! *glomp huggles Katsuya-clone and Seto-clone* I love you guys! Anyway, on to the next chapter! ^_^ Oh yeah, LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! (Yami/Yugi)  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
*Warning: LEMON ALERT! Turn back now if you don't like Yaoi or lemons (if you don't like yaoi then you definitely wouldn't have made it chapter five so. um. yeah)*  
  
"Do you really think Katsuya's ok? I mean with all that he's been through?" The petite tri-colored haired servant asked his master. He was currently lying on his back arms wrapped around Yami's neck, Yami obviously on top of him.  
  
"He'll be fine, Yugi, he's staying with Seto now. Seto will not take advantage of him, he has too much pride for that." Yugi giggled cutely at the reassuring remark, knowing all too well how true that statement was. "Now I suggest we get back to our own affairs." Yami purred. Yugi, all too happy to comply, spread his legs invitingly for his lover.  
  
Yami situated himself between the smaller boy's legs and captured his lips, savoring the sweet taste of his lover. He ran his hands lightly down Yugi's chest to his inner thigh, near his increasingly hard erection. A ghostly hand danced its way teasingly along the hard staff before wrapping around it and squeezing gently.  
  
Yugi whimpered and moaned, urging his partner to stop teasing him. Yami, after a minute or so of slow wonderful torture, took pity on his young love and moved himself further down to take Yugi's manhood into his mouth.  
  
"Oh Gods!" The small boy moaned loudly in pleasure. He moved his hands to grip tightly in Yami's silky hair, urging him on even more. Yami successfully deep throated his lover twice before sucking him harder. He started to swirl his tongue and grazed his teeth lightly over the sensitive organ before taking him completely in again. He did this until he sensed his Lover was near release, then pulled away.  
  
Yami smirked when the boy whimpered in protest. He sat up to take in Yugi's disheveled form, loving the effects he had on him, from the hooded violet eyes to the flushed cheeks and swollen lips. He loved everything about this boy and thanked the Gods everyday for sending Yugi to him.  
  
"You have no idea how much I love you." He whispered huskily before ravishing the boy's neck.  
  
"Yami, p-please.." Yugi panted begging.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"I ne-need you n-now." Yami reached over the table, conveniently set close to the bed, plucked up a bottle of oil and applied a generous amount to his index finger.  
  
Yugi moaned in anticipation as he felt a slick finger slowly push into his body. He continued to moan and beg incoherently as Yami added the second finger, and the third. As he was preparing Yugi, the violet eyed boy took the discarded bottle (that just happened to be lying right near him.) and pored a good amount into his hand.  
  
Yami, seeing what his love was doing, scooted a little closer to the tri- colored haired boy thus allowing Yugi to smooth the oil onto the young pharaoh's almost achingly hard erection.  
  
Once Yami was satisfied Yugi was completely prepared, he pulled his fingers free and replaced them with his manhood. Yugi moaned appreciatively as he felt his lover's wonderfully large member push slowly into him. Yami stayed still to let the boy adjust to him before slowly rocking in and out, loving the tightness and heat.  
  
"Y-Yami, faster harder!" Yugi begged. Yami sped up the pace, thrusting in and out more to Yugi's liking.  
  
Yami, wanting to hear Yugi scream his name, lifted the smaller boy's legs up onto his shoulders and angled himself to hit directly on Yugi's prostate.  
  
"YAMI!" Said male smirked knowingly before thrusting back into Yugi's pleasure center again and again. All the time delighting in his young love's pleasure filled cries.  
  
Feeling he was almost near release, Yami took Yugi's erection into his hand and started pumping, slowly at first until his speed was matching that of his thrusts.  
  
Screaming his lover's name, Yugi climaxed, coating both his and Yami's stomach with his seed. Feeling the tightening of Yugi's muscles around his organ, Yami filled the boy with his own essence, yelling his Yugi's name with as much love and passion as Yugi had done.  
  
"I love you so much, Yugi." Yami panted as he trailed kisses all over the violet-eyed boy's face and slowly pulled himself out of Yugi's body.  
  
"I love you too, Yami." Yami scooped Yugi into his arms and they both fell asleep snuggled up to one another.  
  
*Ok Lemon is over with, it is now safe to read again (well if you call this a safe story that is.)*  
  
The next morning Jou woke up to the wonderful feeling of someone running gentle hands through his soft golden locks. He looked up to see beautiful blue eyes staring back at him warmly.  
  
"Good morning, pup." Jou kissed Seto's chest and snuggled further into the wonderful heat that was his master's body, "Well good morning to you too." The blue-eyed teen chuckled amusedly. Jou blushed and snuggled further into him. In turn, Seto tightened his hold on the younger boy more comfortably earning a content sigh from the little blonde.  
  
'I really shouldn't be doing this, what if that guy was right? What if Seto does decide to hurt me? But he was so gentle with me last night, and he's being so kind to me right now. I think I might be falling in love with him. Please Ra, if you're listening; please just let him hold me like this for a little while longer.' The small honey-eyed boy thought to himself.  
  
'He fits so well in my arms, Gods this feels so perfect. I can't believe he's actually letting me hold him. Please don't ever take this lovely angel away from me.' The two lay happily in each other's arms, not willing or ready to leave such a comfortable confinement. But for everything wonderful and perfect there is always something to come between it sooner or later, in this case for example, it came in the form of the great Pharaoh himself to inform his High Priest about the meeting they had scheduled in one hour.  
  
"Oh curse it all to the pits of Hell!(1)" Seto hissed not noticing Jou's small whimper and slight retreat at the sound of anger. Seto of course wasn't angry, just disappointed that he had to leave his new bed slave. He looked over when he heard the faintest of whimpers and found the small blonde huddled in the far corner of the bed.  
  
"Oh, Katsuya, I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." He opened his arms in hopes that the blonde would come to him, "I am merely disappointed to have to leave you so soon that is all. I sincerely did not intend to frighten you." Jou looked hesitant for a minute, but slowly crawled back into his master's strong arms. Seto ran his hands through Jou's hair soothingly while rocking the two back and forth slowly to try and calm down some of Jou's slight trembling. Jou on the other hand just clung to the tall brunette.  
  
Seto couldn't seem to think of a way to calm the boy down, so instead he captured the boy's lips with his in a passionate kiss and slowly leaned them back on the bed, Jou beneath him. He caressed the blonde's soft skin while trailed kisses down his jaw and color bone. He suckling and nipping gently at the base of Jou's neck, the juncture where the neck connects with the shoulder, loving the small mewls of pleasure he was receiving.  
  
He glanced up at the sun and cursed his rotten luck. He kissed Jou once more before hopping out of bed to get ready for the meeting.  
  
"I'm going to get a bath. I would take you in with me, but I have a meeting to get to and with you beautiful, tempting body I most likely will be tempted to repeat last night." Seeing Jou's blush, Seto couldn't help but smile. He wrapped himself in a fluffy midnight blue robe and walked back over to the bed. "I'll be back later, you may spend the day with Yugi if you like, that choice is up to you." He hugged the small blonde close to him and heard the younger boy yawn, "hmm, I didn't wear you out too much last night did I?" Receiving yet another crimson blush, the High Priest chuckled. "Get some sleep, you have all day to wander around. Yugi will be in later to bring you garments." Jou nodded and lay back down to take a short nap. Seto felt himself smile, the blonde was just too irresistibly cute not to. He lent over tucked the boy in and kissed him on the forehead, "I'll be back mid-after noon." Jou nodded once more before yawning and falling asleep in a small tight ball.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
Keith knelt I front of Pegasus once more. Pegasus did not look very happy, he sat in his plush chair swirling the red wine in his glass as he glared vehemently at the scruffy looking blonde.  
  
"You've failed me again, Keith. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord Pegasus. But you see, the boy put up a bit of a fight and just as I got him down the Pharaoh and his High Priest came storming into the room. There was no way I could have gotten out alive carrying the boy while trying to fight those two off."  
  
"I see.. Hmmm.. Do you think you'd be able to catch him again, without getting yourself caught?"  
  
"If I catch him off guard and alone, yes."  
  
"Then do it. He is most valuable to me, you better not come back empty handed."  
  
"Yes, Lord Pegasus."  
  
~Back with Jou~  
  
Jou awoke with a start just as he was coming to the worst part of his nightmare. He had thought the nightmares would have left him by now, but they always stuck with him. Most of the time he didn't understand these dreams, most of the things he dreamt about had never even happened, well at least not that he could remember. The boy in his dreams did look an awful lot like him, only he seemed older and not from the same world, which kind of freaked him out. But this last one was different, it seemed a lot closer to this time line, and it wasn't a good one. This last dream gave him a very eerie, uneasy feeling.  
  
A knock at the door pulled the young blonde from his thoughts as he saw his small friend, Yugi, enter the room positively beaming at him.  
  
"Good morning, Katsuya!" The little one chirped, "How was your rest? Lord Seto didn't do anything bad did he?" Jou just shook his head dumbly, "Well that's good, I'm not exactly sure why I bothered to ask, because I've known Lord Seto for quite sometime and he's not the type to push himself too far onto someone." The boy rambled on. Jou just looked on in amazement as his little friend was able to just carry on like that. Never in a million years would he ever understand it.  
  
"Well anyway, moving onto more important matters. I have brought you some clothing at Lord Seto's request. I hope you like them, this style is extremely comfortable." The boy went on, apparently not noticing or caring that his friend was currently decked out in nothing but the blankets on his master's bed. The smaller boy just wondered around the room airily, going about his normal ways. "Oh, I just thought of something. You did spend a night with Lord Seto, so you probably would want a bath wouldn't you?" The young boy giggled as Jou blushed for the third time that morning and nodded his head dumbly yet again.  
  
"Ok then, I'll be right back. I have to go set up your bath." And again Jou nodded, and sat there stupidly.  
  
~Else where~  
  
"Lord Pegasus, we have caught these two thieves snooping around. What should we do with them?" One of the many guards inquired as he held two slender teenage boys with snowy white hair; one with soft chocolate brown eyes, the other with colder brown eyes with just a hint of red in them, both very pale. They looked almost alike except for the reddish tint to the slightly taller ones eyes, the height factor being another small difference, and the taller one seemed more rough around the edges while the shorter one seemed more effeminate.  
  
Pegasus contemplated what uses he might have for these two. He didn't really need any more servants, he had plenty.  
  
"What are you're names?" He glanced at the two aiming a question at them.  
  
"Why should we tell you?"  
  
"Because if you don't I'll take my frustration out on your cute little partner then kill the both of you."  
  
"Hn. bastard. I'm Bakura this is Ryou." He growled.  
  
"Uh huh, You say these two are thieves?" He asked the guard whom brought them in, in which he received a nod, "Are you any good?" He asked the two.  
  
Bakura snorted, "We've never been caught before this, and we wouldn't have been caught if he," he jerked his head towards his smaller look alike, "hadn't twisted his ankle." He finished sending one of his weaker glares towards Ryou. He sent a weak one to show him that he wasn't really that mad at him.  
  
"Have you ever robbed from the Pharaoh's palace?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Ever been caught?"  
  
Bakura growled, "I already told you, this is the first time we've ever been caught."  
  
"I see, I think I may have use for you two. Alanzar!" (Ok ok stupid name, but I had to come up with something.)  
  
A tall guard with reddish hair made his way into the room, "Yes milord?"  
  
"I want you to fix up this boy's ankle, and make it quick. I have a job for these two. And tell Keith he will be having company on his next mission to capture our lovely little mute."  
  
"Yes sir." He turned to the two teens Pegasus had pointed out, "Right this way, we'll get your injury all fixed up." He stated before leading the two to the infirmary.  
  
~Back at the palace~  
  
Jou came out of the bath feeling fresh and squeaky clean. He dressed in the clothes Yugi set out on the bed for him.  
  
They were a little baggy, but nothing too bad. He was just happy they covered him.  
  
"Hey Jou!" He smiled when he heard the hyper little voice of his small friend as the little bounced into the room. "Today we get to go check out the gardens, how does that sound?!" He asked excited.  
  
Jou just smiled happily to show he agreed with the idea, he always did like flowers. He loved nature and being outdoors.  
  
"Well then come on and let's go! Honda might be joining us too, he doesn't have to start cooking for another two hours." Jou just nodded as the small bundle of energy pulled him from the room and towards what he guessed was the general direction of the gardens.  
  
Lee-primary: Ok I think this is a good place to stop for now, no real cliff hangers or anything. So did ya'll like this chapter? *blush* How was that for my second lemon?  
  
Lee-secondary: I could've written a better one. *sulks*  
  
Lee-primary: I don't want any bondage or anything coming in until later. *blush*  
  
Katsuya-clone: bondage? *squeak*  
  
Seto-clone: *has arms around Katsuya-clone* So who gets to use it? *glances at Katsuya-clone* It sounds fun *nuzzles K-c's neck playfully* I would love to have you tied up writhing in pleasure beneath me.  
  
K-c/L-p: *blushes furiously at the mental image*  
  
S-c/L-s: *smirks as they think of all the things they could do with that idea*  
  
Lee-primary: Well anyway, please review this story, I'm very happy ya'll decided to read this in the first place, never in my wildest dreams have I ever thought I'd receive so many wonderful reviews! ^_^ 


	6. Taken

K-F-P: Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to hold this off for so long. Time just kinda ran away from me, what with school, work, family, friends kidnapping me... and the like, urm yeah.  
  
Katsuya-Clone: mimicking K-F-P behind her back  
  
K-F-P: throws Seto-clone a ball-gag and a choker-chain with leash Have fun  
  
Seto-clone: smirks/looks to K-C Oh I will...  
  
K-F-P: OO... ok so here's the next chapter . Oh yeah and I'm a little freaked at the moment, I just had some kinda bug thingy (baby roach cringe or water bug shudders) fly into my head, ew... but don't worry I killed it... I just hope there aren't anymore of them around my computer whimper  
  
Lee-Primary: (the authors Yami) wraps arms around K-F-P/glares at possible bug hiding places  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
It was weeks before the two thieves and Pegasus's henchman, Keith, were able to find a way in the palace unnoticed. Now they sat atop the stone fence watching the three young boys trek through the palace gardens.  
  
"We should wait for nightfall." The softer-silver haired boy said as he looked to the darker silver-haired male.  
  
The other two nodded in agreement and they were off to find something to occupy themselves until nightfall.  
  
Darkness hovered over the city as night fell into a blackened sky peppered with the light of the moon and surrounding stars. Seto opened the door to his bed chambers and eyed the blonde curled up in his bed.  
  
He closed the door and undressed from his robes as he strode to that very bed.  
  
Jou's eyes blinked open as the bed dipped, he turned to see the handsome face of his master and he blinked a bit.  
  
"How was your day, Katsuya?" Seto asked as he leaned to kiss the blonde.  
  
"G-good, Seto..." Jou kissed back and smiled as the brunette pulled away, he had slowly been learning to speak again, but the only one he would speak to was his master. He blushed as his master moved his way downwards to nip and suck at his throat, arching as the high priest moved his hands up and down his sides firmly yet still being gentle.  
  
The things this man could do to him were incredible and he found himself addicted to his master, those feelings scared him, but he was glad he was with this man, he was so different from his father... no, his old master. He was falling in love with the high priest and he did not want the feeling to end.  
  
Seto smirked as he felt the blonde's response to his advances; his little slave was so responsive. He slipped his hands under the boy's tunic and drew it upwards, allowing his fingers to just barely coast along the boy's smooth skin.  
  
Jou squirmed a bit, not used to such gently hands on him. He loved it when the brunette touched him, but he still felt a bit awkward. He gasped as a silent cry of Seto's name left his lips. Eyes closed tightly he writhed under his master as the man's loving hands played with his lithe body.  
  
Seto kissed the blonde's scars apologetically as he moved down the boy's body. He tugged the boy's pants down and nipped at the boy's length. He was happy to see that he had made the boy hard; it was make their activities a little more fun for the blonde beneath him.  
  
Jou looked up as he felt Seto move off of him. His eyes started to well up with tears, fearing that his master was unhappy with him.  
  
Seto looked down and cupped Jou's cheek, "I'll be right back, I just need to get something to make this a little easier on you."  
  
Jou nodded watching as his master gracefully swirl his robe around his shoulders and glide into the cleansing chambers connected to their bed chamber.  
  
The blonde sighed, waiting for his master to return, but jumped when he heard a noise in direction his master had just gone.  
  
"M-master S-seto...?" He whispered nervously. Not getting a response and fearing the worst he jumped up throwing on his tunic and pants and ran to the cleansing room only to find the brunette on his knees, his hands being held behind his back by a silver haired man and a rather nasty looking gash across his left temple.  
  
"Well well well, what have we here?" Keith jeered from the doorway; he slunk toward the blonde, wrapping his arms around the small blonde from behind.  
  
Jou jumped with a gasp and struggled as the older male held him tighter.  
  
"We'll be seeing you, High Priest." The man said as he stalked from the room to the balcony. He pulled open the large wooden doors and escaped the blue-eyed priest's chambers.  
  
"Katsuya!" Seto grasped thin air as he reached a hand out fruitlessly. Growling he looked to the second silver haired boy, "Where are you taking him?!"  
  
Ryou looked down shamefully, "We didn't want to... Lord Pegasus holds our lives until he gets your slave... I-I'm so sorry." Tears fell from the boy's eyes as he fell to his knees.  
  
Bakura let his captive go as he moved to his lover, "We must go now." He whispered.  
  
"Like Hell, tell me where Pegasus is!" Seto growled.  
  
Ryou stood and moved to Seto quietly and raised a hand to the Priest's temple, using his rare ability to transfer his memories to the brunette.  
  
K-F-P: I know I know, I'm evil, but I hopefully will be updating this a lot sooner now, ok? Please don't hurt me hides behind her yami and clones 


End file.
